The present invention relates to an indicator for an A/T vehicle.
An indicator for an A/T vehicle has heretofore been known which has a shift lever boot, made of soft material such as leather or the like, which is mounted on an area around a shift lever with a view to getting an external appearance and texture like those of an M/T vehicle (see, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-1401 on Page 5 and FIG. 1).